


On the Way to a Hunt

by VampirePaladin



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Space Married With Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Muldoon and Clever Girl travel in space.





	On the Way to a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

The ship’s course was set, and Robert Muldoon left the bridge to head back into the ship. He had a job on Mars, correction, they had a job on Mars. It was hard to remember that he was married now.

All his life he’d been a solitary hunter, the best there was. He respected the creatures he hunted. If they killed him then that was the way it was. The so-called hunters with their force fields and their laser nets didn’t even deserve the name. Oh, he understood an outpost colony using such technology for self-defense, it was the people that went out with those tools, specifically searching out an animal, giving it no chance, but still calling themselves hunters that he didn’t respect. 

He found his wife in the ship’s hold; she was with an acquisition they’d picked up on the Moon’s colony. Muldoon had expected her to pick them up for a snack. He hadn’t expected her to start teaching the small kittens how to hunt, and to hunt like a velociraptor pack.

Clever Girl was demonstrating how to take down a deer on a plastic mock deer he used for target practice. Her jaws around its neck and her back claws raking along its body.

The kittens were watching their adoptive mother.

Clever Girl stopped and looked up at Muldoon, a scrap of fake deer neck hanging from her mouth.

“We have work on Mars. Hybrids from a genetic research facility got out and are slaughtering the cattle.”

Clever Girl bounded over to Muldoon and gave him an affectionate nuzzle, indicating that she understood and was pleased. 

“Are you planning on bringing the kittens?”

Clever Girl tilted her head, indicating her confusion.

“Are you planning on bringing the kittens on the hunt?” Muldoon clarified.

Clever Girl gave a chirp. The kittens were coming with them.

Muldoon looked at them, they were small, currently wrestling with each other the way Clever Girl had taught them. He scratched his head. 

“I suppose I could put trackers on their collars so if any of them get lost it’s easier to find them.”

Clever Girl leapt on Muldoon, her claws gently raking against his skin as she moved in and affectionately licked him. The kittens ignoring the two of them as the encounter became more intimate.


End file.
